Little Oneshots
by HGKatniss
Summary: These are little stories that came up as bubbles or as a product of procrastination. They are mostly 1k but no promises. Most will be Bella/Jasper, but all the Cullens will more than likely be featured.
1. Chapter 1

**Little One-shots**

 **These will mostly be Bella/Jasper, but there will be others here. I know there hasn't been any update on "When the Past," but summer has arrived for me, so I should be better about it. There will be updates here when I have writer's block or just need to get something down. As always, these characters are not mine and I make no money from this. Read on, lovelies!  
~B**


	2. So What If You're Deaf? I'm Dead

**Prompt: "Don't you sign to me in that tone!"**

 **Word Count: 1, 836**

 **Characters are not mine, only the plot, with the prompt from Pinterest.**

Isabella Swan, or better known as Bella, was walking down the hallway in Forks High when that bitch Jessica Stanley shoved her into the lockers. Bella got up, brushed the dirt off of her _really_ pretty black shirt, and turned to her and gave her a one-finger salute. She continued out of the building where her ancient truck is. Even though the Cullens constantly rip on it, she still loves it. She gets in, starting it up. It roars to life, even though she can't hear it, she can feel it. It brings a small smile to her face. She drives the familiar path to the Cullens. She knew that they would be there because it was sunny that particular day, and many residents were taking advantage of the sun showing itself for once.

She pulled into their driveway, shutting off the truck. As much as she wished she could be graceful getting out of her truck, the stars would not have any of that. Her foot got trapped, and she almost hit the ground, if it wasn't for Esme, her amazing vampire mother. Sure, Renee was great, but she was more childlike than her daughter. With Esme around, Bella could be a kid and have someone there for her to talk to. Esme got her upright, and Bella signed her thanks. Her mother signed for her to be more careful, which prompted a sarcastically done "Okay." Esme caught onto that pretty quick, unfortunately. "Don't sign to me in that tone, young lady!" Bella looked at the ground, properly chastised. Even being deaf, there was still plenty of sarcasm to go around.

The two ladies walked into the house together, which was unusually quiet. Rarely was the Cullen household quiet, especially with Emmett around. He, for the life of him, could not grasp the concept of "peace and quiet." Nobody really minded, no matter how the rest of the family acted. Even Bella, the deaf human, knew something was off, with nobody running around and laughing. The air was tense, which immediately set Bella into high alert.

"Where is everyone?" Bella signed, hoping Esme would know.

"Em, Rose," she pointed upstairs, which meant the two were up to some… activities that made Bella blush crimson at just the implication. "Ed, Al," she shrugged, this made Bella even more wary of what could really be going on. "Jazz, book; Carl, work." Bella nodded, deciding to check upstairs for Edward, or even a note. He probably knew Bella would be over after school, so there should be something upstairs. She wasn't overly optimistic, since the air in the home was still off.

As she climbed the stairs, she felt an unusual vibrating, and it was not near strong enough to be Em and Rose. She followed it to Edward's room, where it was definitely strongest. This was one perk of being deaf: she could know exactly where sounds were and she could identify some of them. She cracked the door open, knowing it was silent, as there was no feeling of it on the floor.

She peeked in, and what she saw shattered her. There was Edward and Alice, in a position she wished herself to be in with him so many times. They were in the bed she slept in. That fact alone made her shudder; who knows how many times she slept on that bed after the two unfaithful bastards fucked on it? Gross. Not being able to hear what was going on made it a little less breaking, but seeing it was enough. The little amount that she saw would be forever branded in her mind. She turned around and ran to the library where she could feel Jasper was. She knocked, but let herself in, shutting the door behind her. Jasper looked up to see Bella, bracing herself against the solid door, as if it was the only thing keeping her together. What he didn't know, is that it was.

"Bella? What's wrong? What's going on?" She could barely keep up with what he was asking, much less answer. As he watched her eyes frantically try to decipher what he said, he sent her a wave of confusion to get the point across. He wrapped her in a hug, trying to offer just a small slice of comfort. She hugged him back, soaking in the comfort he was radiating from his soul, which could have been his empathy or simply Jasper.

Bella was just beginning to calm down when a frantic pounding began on the shut door. Whoever it was sounded panicky, even though Bella knew who it was. Just feeling the vibrations from the knocking was making her heart rate increase, which in turn, set off Jasper. The door crashed in, and the two who had single-handedly (since they were holding onto each other) destroyed two people were standing on the other side of the shut door. It wouldn't have been that bad if Edward wasn't shirtless and Alice wasn't in said shirt. This set both of them into alert mode. It wasn't a sick nightmare that she could wake up from. This was real life. Her fiancée and her best friend were together. It was real too; both of them had healing scars on their necks. The mating mark. Well fuck.

As Jasper sees the scars and it seems to click in his mind that these two were mates behind their backs for decades for Jasper, and a couple years for Bella. Even after Edward left, Bella still took him back. And he never, _ever,_ came clean. Nobody deserved that kind of shit, especially not somebody as pure as Bella. Jasper starts to shake in rage, the Major rattling his cage, demanding to serve justice to both of them, as killing only one could set off a path of revenge that could see many casualties. Bella seemed to sense something was off, so she placed her head against his chest and an arm around his waist in an attempt to soothe him. It seems to work, but he still placed Bella behind him to protect her. From _them._

"Bella! It's not what you think! Nothing happened, I swear!" Edward was yelling, not signing, so Bella had no idea what he was saying, but she picked up some clues from his posture and from reading his lips. Jasper had taken a protective stance in front of Bella, hands clasped behind his back. He signed behind him, translating for his fuckhead brother. Bella took his hands apart, and gently molded them to spell "Bullshit." Jasper chuckled lowly under his breath as he told his brother what she told him.

While the two men were arguing, Alice took a risk that would change the family forever. She managed to sneak behind Bella, and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her air supply bit by bit. Jasper heard her strangled cries, and whipped his head around so fast a human would have gotten whiplash. When Jasper got a good, solid look at the scene, he let loose a roar. Not a vampire or human roar, mind you, this roar was pure demon; the Major was free for the first time since joining the Cullens. Alice got one look at Jasper's eyes and let her go.

But the damage was done. Bella's windpipe was crushed, and if Jasper didn't act fast, he would lose her, Edward and Alice be damned. Jasper took a deep breath to steady himself and to send some calm to Bella. He leaned down and placed a kiss over her pulse and bit in, pumping her with his venom. He was a proud bastard because it was _his_ venom transforming her, making her like him. He knew that small amount wouldn't be enough, and he continued biting, over her wrists, elbows, ankles, and finally, her heart that was already pounding frantically from the beginning of the change.

Bella felt pure, unbridled agony for three days, and Jasper was feeling it with her. Both of them writhed together on the bed, but never let go of the other's hand. Jasper continually pumped calm out, but Bella was so deep in her burning it never reached her. Jasper noticed, when he managed to gain some semblance of consciousness, Bella was changing too. Her normally dark brown hair was becoming more of a mahogany with some crimson streaks flowing through. Her body took on the precious and desired shape of an hourglass that would never run out of time, ever. They had eternity after all. Her naturally long lashes got slightly longer and darker to match her hair. He could not wait to see them a newborn red. He was about to see them; he could hear her heart pump harder than ever, and then it gave up. The silence of immortals grasped everyone in the room until Bella opened her eyes. Her eyes flitted around the room, filing away every miniscule detail for later analyzing.

It wasn't until she locked eyes with Jasper did she finally calm. The moment crimson met gold, the Earth was still; no movement, no rotation. Only her and Jasper. That was all she needed for eternity. He signed asking if she could hear. And she could, she could hear everything within a two mile radius, and it was utterly magical. The two had finally found their forever in each other.

He signed, "Can you hear?" She nodded. She was terrified to try speaking, as she never spoke as a human. Jasper could sense this, and he ghosted from the room, returning with a tiny dry-erase board and marker. On it, he wrote "Jasper" with the pronunciation below it. Bella seemed to mouth it before trying to talk out loud.

"Jasper." Her voice sounded like chimes, but not like Alice. They were more… rusty? That was the only word Jasper could come up with to describe it. But he was more entranced by the fact the first word she had spoken in 19 years was his name. And he was fucking smug about it.

"Yes, Darlin'?" Her jaw dropped when she heard his voice. It was amazing, and she couldn't wait to hear it say her name.

"You're a cowboy?" She said, still in awe that this amazing man was hers and she his.

"Yes?" He was confused as to where she is going with this. He can't get a feel from her emotions, which was normally a dead giveaway-when she was human and couldn't talk.

"Hell yeah! I get a cowboy for eternity!" Everyone laughed with her, and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forever and always, Bella."

Just like she imagined. A beautiful voice wrapping itself around her name.

 **Fin.**

 ****If there are any you wish to see continued, let me know! I make no promises as "When the Past" is my top priority when it comes to writing. Read and Review, lovelies!  
~B****


End file.
